¿De dónde sale Harry?
by Arshy
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre cómo se formó Harry... ^^"


¿DE DÓNDE SALE HARRY?  
  
N/A: Este fict es el pequeño relato sobre una noche romántica entre James Potter y Lilian Evans, en la que, como se puede sospechar, se formó nuestro pequeño Harry.... ^^  
  
Que lo disfruten!  
  
~¿De dónde sale Harry...?~  
  
¿Que de dónde sale Harry? Pues, como es normal en todos los niños, del útero de su madre, ¿no? Ahora bien, ¿cómo se originó exactamente? Vamos a centrarnos en una noche de principios de Octubre del año 1979, más o menos.  
  
James y Lily ya llevaban un año casados. Lily estaba realmente agobiada de tanto trabajo contra Voldemort, quien no paraba de matar y atacar a magos y muggles. James, viendo el alto nivel de estrés de su mujer, pensó que sería bueno invitarla a salir a un sitio muggle, para que se relajara y se olvidara de la magia un rato.  
  
Estaban paseando tranquilamente por Londres, James cogía a Lily de la cintura y no la soltaba, como si tuviera miedo a perderla. La quería mucho. Mientras Lily pensaba en la primera vez que James la besó. Fue en Hogwarts, durante el baile de Navidad de 5º año. Lo recordaba perfectamente, la verdad es que jamás se perdonaría olvidarlo.  
  
Eran pareja en el baile. Ella llevaba una túnica de un color dorado oscuro y un vestido con falda larga hasta el suelo que iba de conjunto con la capa. También llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño que dejaba caer algunos rizos que ella misma se había hecho, con mucho esfuerzo, al modo muggle. Él llevaba una túnica verde oscuro, oscuro pero alegre. También se habia arreglado el pelo, y la verdad es que Lily no se equivocó al pensar que iba muy guapo. Aunque en realidad ella siempre lo encontraba guapo, pero aquella vez iba de un guapo distinto.  
  
Después de estar mucho rato bailando decidieron in a tomar el aire, o eso fue lo que propuso James con tanto de nerviosismo. Andaban tranquilamente por los terrenos e iban hablando al mismo tiempo. Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable. Lily estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto James se paró en seco y la cogió suavemente para que hiciera lo mismo. Se puso delante sus ojos mirándolos tiernamente pero con un posado serio y dijo así sin más:  
  
- Lily, ¿aún quieres a Sirius? -Lily y Sirius habían sido pareja un par de meses durante el curso anterior, pero lo habían dejado porque no pegaban. En un principio creyeron que si porqué siempre estaban juntos, y se desesperaban cuando a uno de los dos le pasaba algo, pero descubrieron que no y al final decidieron que sería mejor dejarlo. Ambos se sintieron un tanto incómodos durante unos días después de aquello, pero ahora ya volvían a ser los mismos inseparables amigos de antes.  
  
- ¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó Lily pensando en porque James tenia que hablar de ese tema. Pensó por un momento en que Sirius volviera a estar enamorado de ella, pero enseguida se quitó esa idea de la cabeza deseando que no fuera asó, pues ella estaba enamorada de James.  
  
- Eh... -dijo nervioso- Bueno, podríamos decir que... Que me lo he estado preguntando y... Bueno, quería saberlo. -luego volvió a ponerse igual de serio que antes.  
  
- Fue durante el año pasado, pero ahora ya hace mucho que no siento nada por él, si es lo que querías saber. -contestó un tanto decepcionada sin saber muy bien porqué.  
  
Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la hierba del suelo. Se moría de las ganas de decirle lo a gusto que se encontraba allí, con él tan cerca. James le gustaba de hacia ya unas cuantas semanas, y casi se desmaya cuando él le pidió para que fuera su pareja durante el baile. De repente notó como unas manos rodeaban su cuello posando los pulgares en sus mejillas. Sintió un escalofrió, pero no un escalofrío cualquiera, si no uno que subía por su interior desde su estomago, era un escalofrío de felicidad y le transmitía calor y seguridad al mismo tiempo. Entonces se estremeció cuando notó que algo muy suave rozaba tímidamente sus labios. No se lo podía creer: ¡James estaba empezando a besarla! Lily casi se desmaya, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque se moría de las ganas de estar con él y de besarle ella también. Contestó desesperadamente a aquel beso, lo habia estado deseando desde hacia semanas Él rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, acercándola cautelosamente hacia si. Lily sacó sus brazos por en medio de su cuerpo y el de James y, pasándolos por los hombros de él, rodeó su cuello. Los labios de James pasaron a besar el cuello de Lily. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza acariciándole el pelo y miró hacia el cielo negro que se encontraba encima, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Estuvieron así durante mucho rato, ninguno sabría decir cuanto, hasta cuando empezó a tronar y pensaron que seria mejor entrar dentro del castillo.  
  
- Lily, -la llamó un James más adulto que el de sus pensamientos- ¿están bien? -Lily volvió a la realidad y le dedicó una sonrisa a James. Se encontraban delante de una pizzería de Londres. - ¿Entramos? -le preguntó.  
  
- Si, claro. James, ¿porque has elegido este sitio? No es que no me guste, pero no me imaginaba que tu fueras a pizzerías.  
  
- Eh... Eso, bueno, es que como nunca he ido a una me decidí a probar. No soy un experto en comida muggle, que digamos. -Sonrió diciendo eso último. Lily le dio un pequeño beso y entraron.  
  
- Hola ¿Dos?  
  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntó James que no entendía nada. Siempre habia estado en el mundo mágico, y desconocía el mundo muggle.  
  
- Si, dos -dijo Lily mirando a James para que no dijera nada.  
  
- ¿Qué significa eso de hola dos? -preguntó él una vez sentados en la mesa.  
  
- Es una forma de muggle de preguntar que si venimos dos o esperamos a alguien más, para saber en que mesa sentarnos.  
  
- Pues no entiendo porque son tan complicados hablando.  
  
- Las cartas -dijo el camarero acercándose.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
James estuvo mucho rato mirando la carta y preguntándole a Lily que qué era cada cosa. Finalmente se decidió por lo más sencillo, una pizza margarita. Lily sospecho que no habia entendido nada de lo que le había estado contando.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar se dirigieron hacia un edificio muy alto con muchas ventanas iguales.  
  
- ¿Un hotel? ¿Y eso? -preguntó Lily. James la había llevado dónde había querido él aquella noche.  
  
- Si. Será como revivir nuestra luna de miel, solo que este no es un hotel mágico. ¿No te gusta?  
  
- Me encanta.  
  
Entraron y llegaron a la recepción, dónde preguntaron por su reserva. El hombre que les atendió parecía un hombre amable. Cómo no tenia muchos clientes, él mismo los condujo hasta su habitación y luego se fue deseándoles buenas noches.  
  
Después de acomodarse, Lily se fue hacia un lado de la cama, empezó a deshacerse el peinado y a dejar las cosas encima la mesita que se encontraba frente a ella. Se quitó una trenza, y cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la otra, alguien la agarró por la cintura.  
  
- Déjame a mi -dijo James empezando a deshacerle la otra trenza. Lily sonrió.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado con la trenza, que resulto serle más difícil de lo que creía, volvió a coger la cintura de Lily. Fue cerrando los brazos y subiéndolos por su espalda apretándola hacia él. Lily se ruborizó y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío interior, mientras él se limitó a decir:  
  
- Te amo. -Lily sabia perfectamente lo que James andaba buscando, pero no le importó, ella buscaba lo mismo.  
  
James empezó a bajar sus manos y a subirlas otra vez levantando la falda de Lily. Luego la empujó, tumbándola encima la cama y poniéndose él encima. Lily también empezó a desnudarle, quitándole el jersey que llevaba mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería a James pero una vez él quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba alguien llamó a la puerta. Eso provocó que Lily soltara una pequeña carcajada.  
  
- Ya voy yo -dijo James ya que ella estaba en ropa interior. Él se puso una camiseta que tenia mientras ella se tapó con una bata que realmente no tapaba mucho. James abrió la puerta y se encontró con el hombre de la recepción.  
  
- Buenas noches. Lamento la interrupción, pero creo que me he olvidado de colocarles toallas limpias en el baño.  
  
- Oh, no se preocupe -contestó James impaciente para que aquel hombre se fuera.- Démelas, ya las pongo yo.  
  
- En ese caso... Tome. Adiós y buenas noches.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
James se dirigió al baño a dejar las malditas toallas mientras Lily lo observaba desde la cama. Las dejó encima de un mueble blanco que había y se dio media vuelta. Se quedó mirando a Lily como un tonto mientras se acercaba lentamente.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, James?  
  
- Que guapa eres...  
  
Lily se sonrojó y abrió los brazos hacia James haciéndole ademán de que viniera. Este sonrió y se acercó a ella. Para Lily, los minutos se convirtieron en segundos, allí en la cama y con James. Para cuando se fijó en el panorama, ambos estaban ya desnudos y James se disponía a empezar a, bueno, a eso. Lily sintió un pequeño punzón de dolor, pero no tardó en convertirse en un pequeño punzón de placer, que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en grande, lo que provocó que soltara un gemido. James en cuanto lo oyó le volvió a besar el cuello, soltando otro gemido que, por su parte, ya no era el primero. De mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cuerpo de ella como si fuera un tesoro, que para él lo era.  
  
James se despertó la mañana siguiente cuando el sol empezó a entrar en la habitación, y vio que sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo dormido de Lily. Sonrió y pensó que no habia nada que pudiera envidiarle a un ángel, lo parecía. Besó su pelo rojizo y se quedó en la cama abrazándola y pensado.  
  
Lily y Sirius habían estado juntos un par de meses, cosa que fue dolosa para James. Nunca se habia fijado en Lily, y empezó a hacerlo justamente cuando estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo. James se limitó a callar, no quería herir a Sirius porque sabia que este lo daría todo por él, por algo eran mejores amigos. Pero para alivio de james, finalmente lo dejaron, y Sirius le prometió que ya no le gustaba Lily antes del baile de Navidad en el que se habían besado por primera vez, empezando su relación que terminó convirtiéndose en matrimonio. Meses después de que Sirius y Lily lo dejaran, este empezó a salir con una chica amiga de ambos, Meg.  
  
James notó movimiento y volvió a la realidad. Lily se estaba despertando, así que le acarició el rostro y la besó.  
  
- Buenos días -dijo  
  
- Buenos días -contestó ella bostezando. Se incorporó un poco encima de él y le dio otro beso.- ¿Hace mucho que estas despierto? -James negó- Oh, bueno. Creo que iré a darme una ducha.  
  
Lily fue al baño y sonrió al ver las toallas limpias que James habia dejado la noche anterior. También se acordó del hombre del hotel que se habia presentado tan inoportunamente.  
  
Se ducho con agua fría, se secó, se vistió, se secó también el pelo con un golpe de varita y salió del baño. James estaba esperándola. La miró de arriba abajo y en un posado divertido mirando el techo dijo:  
  
- No entiendo porque tardáis tanto las mujeres. ¿Vamos? Tendríamos que salir, ya, nos queda viaje y mañana tenemos que estar en Hogwarts.  
  
DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE...  
  
James y Lily ya estaban en Hogwarts, como Dumbledore (Albus para los amigos) les habia pedido. Al parecer, aprovechando que era verano y todos los alumnos se encontraban de vacaciones, estaba reuniendo a todos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix por algo que no les había querido contar. También se habían reencontrado con los tres mejores amigos de los dos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. También habían ido a Hogsmeade a visitar a Rosmerta, quien se alegró mucho de verlos.  
  
James y Sirius tenían mucho que contarse, pero estaban preocupados por Lily, hacia días que no se encontraba bien. Vomitaba a menudo y se mareaba si hacia esfuerzos rápidos como subir corriendo por unas escaleras o otras cosas parecidas a esta.  
  
- Lily, la señora Pomfrey estará encantada de atender a "sus enfermos", ves a verla, por favor. -dijo Sirius insistiendo, juntamente con James, por duodécima vez en media hora.  
  
- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis más.  
  
- No Lily, no estás bien -dijo James serio y enfadado.  
  
- No, si que estoy bien -dijo levantándose- solo harta de... -pero no termino porque se mareó y se dejo caer encima de la butaca en la que había estado sentada.  
  
James miró a Sirius con cara de "¿Cuándo aprenderá?" y sin decir nada cogió en brazos a Lily y la llevó a la enfermería haciendo caso omiso de cuando esta le decía que la soltara.  
  
- Señora Pomfrey, vengo a traer a Lily.  
  
- ¡Oh, cielo santo! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué la llevas en brazos? ¿Tan grave es que no puede ni andar?  
  
- Si puedo -se quejo Lily mientras James le permitía poner los pies en el suelo.- Lo que pasa es que me han llevado a la fuerza, me encuentro bien, no sé qué hago aquí -dijo mirando a James de reojo.  
  
- Vera, últimamente vomita cada día, se marea minuto si, minuto no, ...  
  
- ¿No he dicho que estoy bien?  
  
- Si, lo has dicho pero no te creemos -contestó Sirius.  
  
- Túmbese en esa camilla.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! No me voy a tumbar en ninguna camilla. Sirius suéltame, ya he dicho que estoy bien. -iba diciendo cuando esta vez Sirius la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la camilla más cercana.  
  
- Gracias. -dijo la señora Pomfrey sorprendida- A ver, ahora debéis iros para que examine a mi paciente.  
  
- ¿Qué? -dijo James.  
  
- ¿No nos podemos quedar? -terminó Sirius.  
  
- Ya sabéis que no, son las normas y vosotros no la excepción. -Dijo la señora Pomfrey en un tono que quedaba claro que no admitía ningún tipo de reproche.  
  
- Por haberme llevado -dijo Lily burlándose.  
  
- Aguantaremos un rato sin ti -dijo Sirius de la misma forma empujando inútilmente a James hacia las puertas de la enfermería.- ¿Verdad? -dijo cuando se cansó de empujar.  
  
- Si, si.  
  
James y Sirius salieron de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey se fue a buscar algo pero no tardó en volver. Empezó a examinar a Lily pero de pronto se paró y la abrazó.  
  
- Felicidades.  
  
- Señora Pomfrey, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto Lily sorprendida.  
  
- Si, ¿y tu querida?  
  
- Bueno, James y Sirius me han traído aquí para que usted me lo dijera.  
  
- Si, ¿pero cómo te sientes?  
  
- Bien, ¿porqué?  
  
- Porque estas embarazada.  
  
- ¿Có-cómo?  
  
- De un par de semanas como mucho. Hay un hechizo que te permite saber si es niño o niña.  
  
- ¿Y q-qué..?  
  
- Niño.  
  
- T-tengo q-que ir a, a hablar con James -dijo levantándose de la cama.- Adiós señora Pomfrey.  
  
Lily salió de la enfermería casi corriendo y se topó con alguien en la puerta.  
  
- ¡Lily! ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? ¿Tanto te molesta que te hayamos traído a la enfermería que sales corriendo? La señora Pomfrey no es tan mala, ¿sabes?  
  
- Calla Sirius, no es eso.  
  
- ¿Entonces ya estás? -preguntó James- ¿Y qué era lo que tenias?  
  
- Tenemos, James, los dos.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Bueno, no lo tenemos, pero lo vamos a tener. Un niño.  
  
James y Sirius se quedaron de piedra, luego James abrazó a Lily y Sirius los abrazó a ambos (demasiado fuerte, por la emoción) mientras los felicitaba.  
  
- Te quiero -dijo James.  
  
Y ya tenemos al pequeño Harry. Luego decidieron que Sirius sería el padrino, a los siete meses de embarazo... ^^" 


End file.
